sotffandomcom-20200215-history
P.J. Gilroy Academy
P.J. Gilroy Academy is a ficticious school located in the city of Denton, New Jersey. It is a private academy located on the outskirts of the Denton metropolis in an area known as Smallstown. P.J. Gilroy was one of the four classes chosen for abduction during the second season of Survival of the Fittest. Below is information on Gilroy as given on the Survival of the Fittest website. Founded in 1965 by Phillip John Gilroy III, the Academy originally was a gentleman's club of sorts, where scholars met to converse about the latest going-ons. It wasn't until Phillip John Gilroy III's son, P.J Gilroy IV was given control of the Academy in 1986 that it became a true school for higher learning. For several years it was an all boys' school, but that changed in 1997 when P.J. Gilroy IV had his daughter enroll. Now, two in every seven boys is a girl. Gilroy Academy (or, P.J. Gilroy, for people still for the school's old name) is located in Smallstown, New Jersey. It's a private school, and as such, is hard to get into. The Academy does live up to its high marks, usually producing bland Einstein after Einstein. The school caters best to Highschool students looking to get into mathematics, history, and science, even though it offers courses for the other subjects, aswell. The school has strict uniforms, and kids who do not follow them get an ISS for failure of following school conduct. Boys must wear white oxford shirts (the tie is optional), black dress pants, and Gilroy's official sweater vest with the founder's (Phillip John's) initials badge sewn into the top. The girl's uniform is relatively the same, aside from the pants being pleated skirts. They can wear whatever kind of shoes they want to wear, although sandals, flip-flops, and the like are frowned upon. ---- Schoolife Synopsis P.J. Gilroy is a ritzy private academy located in Smallstown, New Jersey -- a piece of suburbia located right outside of Denton. Despite being a prestiged private academy of learning, Gilroy's pretty much just your standard school. Even the intellectual and ridiculously rich of Smallstown and the neighboring communities have formed their own cliques and clubs, it seems. The most prominent and well-known of these cliques is run by eleventh grader Renée Valenti and freshman Marvin Hendrick. Renée has found herself in the position of being one of the key players at P.J. Gilroy, and she and her clique of cronies aren't ones to be messed with. Kristey Burrowell, however, has been treading on thin ice with the clique since an incident in her homeroom involving herself and Francis Mulder caught Marvin's interest. Kristey has found herself becoming fast friends with Damien Carter-Madison, one of Renée and company's favorite punching bags, as of late. Besides the obscene amount of cliqueiness being orchestrated amongst the students, all is relatively peaceful in P.J. Gilroy. The academy holds a sort of uniformity not kept within other schools, and at present, there are very few students who've opted to ditch class. Most of them live their lives from day to day, and nothing exciting, save for the rare fight breaking out amongst students, has really gone on in the hallways of Gilroy. Of course, being a ritzy, private school, most of the faculty plan on keeping it that way by any means necessary. ---- Students The following students were abducted from P.J. Gilroy Academy to participate in V2: Mrs. Garrick's Homeroom Jana Brown Kristey Burrowell Damien Carter-Madison Melanie DeSilva Marvin Hendrick Franco Sebberts Mr. Hallam's Homeroom Brittany Ashworth Alexander Bee Harry Constantine John Davies Deliah Dollop Caitlin Evans Satoru Kamui Roland Kelly Seth Malvice Eli McConnell Category: High Schools